One More Night
by NeverInLove.AlwaysInLust
Summary: Daryl has a problem. A blonde haired, blue eyed beauty that he just can't seem to stay away from. Will he ever find a way to control himself or will she finally steal his heart completely.
1. Prologue

**So basically I got the idea for this story when I was in my car jamming out. The song that it's titled after came on and I became an evil genius rofl. I ended up scrapping my other story because to be honest, I really didn't see it panning out anywhere. SO hopefully this one goes further and does a hell of a lot better than the other. My disclaimer is that I don't own anything that is Walking Dead related and I don't own all of the characters, only some of them. It is AU and not ZA, so please do not gripe in my reviews that it's not. I already know. This story will definitely contain Mature situations, so it will be rated as such. You have been warned. Without Further ado...**

**Prologue: Bad Decisions Lead to Broken Memories and Regrets**

His head pounded as he was laying there, eyes still closed. The sunlight streaming through the window, making it almost impossible to peek through his eyelids. _'What did I do last night,' _his brain thought, against his will. He threw his arms over his eyes and attempted to sit up slowly, only to have a warm object against his arm stop him. He frowned and opened his eyes carefully, looking over. The first thing his brain registered was the long locks of blonde covering the pillow beside him... The second- The fact that she was laying there without a stitch of clothing. He moved her head with his other hand as carefully as possible so as not to wake her, but unfortunately it didn't work. She let out a small groan and looked over, blue eyes locking on his.

"Hey Daryl," she said with a small smile playing her lips.

_'Aww shit,' _his thoughts screamed at him, _'You did it again.'_

"Beth... Why am I here?" he question, noting the dryness in his throat.

"Hmm, well you called me about midnight and asked me to come hang out with you." she stated, "You, of course, decided as soon as I got there that we were going to down an obscene amount of shots. Most of mine got dumped in the sink behind the bar, but the ones you did manage to give me did the inevitable. We then stumbled back to your car, where I took your keys from you and pushed you into the cab."

"And?" He asked, wincing because he already knew the answer. It was the same answer as always because for some reason, he just can't stay away from her.


	2. The Beginning

**Sorry it took so long. I work six days a week, so it's hard to find time to type lol.**

I guess the best way for this story to make sense, I would have to take it all the way back to my 34th birthday. The day I met that blonde haired beauty that has had me on a downward spiral towards her since. Glenn and Rick wanted to make sure I was celebrating just right, so instead of my plan to stay home, have beer, and watch football, I got drug out to a country bar in the middle of nowhere.

This is the breakdown:

First step according to the men that were with me was to get our first drink and then get a feel of the atmosphere. So once we parked the car and began to shamble in, I knew that I was out of my element. Bleach blonde tramps with big boobs and tattoos on their lower back filled the room. I don't think I have ever seen so many pairs of daisy dukes, cowboy boots, and dark hair roots in my life. My first thought was to run as quickly as I could and never look back. Unfortunately for me, the guys had other plans. They quickly filed up to the bar where a young brunette was slinging shots and immediately ordered a round of whiskey on the rocks for us. Reluctantly, I sat on the bar stool next tto them and grunted a thanks to Rick when the drinks made it back. He paid and turned, holding his glass up.

"To Daryl on your birthday! You may be getting old, but lord knows you still got some miles on them tires," He declared loudly, causing quite a few looks of curiosity towards him and even a few appreciative glances from the bleachy cleans as he saw them. He held his glass up, red in the face and muttered a quiet cheers before turning back his glass.

Second step, hit on as many girls as possible. This one mainly consisted of Glenn hitting on the bartender relentlessly, causing her to turn a few shades of red that he didn't think he'd ever seen. Maggie, as it turned out her name was, somehow managed to find time to flirt back while keeping Daryl's glass at a constant flow of full. How she did this was beyond him, but he didn't question it. The drinks calmed his nerves while he settled for looking around the room. Rick had disappeared on his phone, probably getting an earful from the wife about him leaving her home with the kids.

About an hour after they got there, third step (as Glenn called her) walked right through the door with blue eyes and a guitar. As soon as he saw her, Daryl knew he was in trouble. A natural blonde, petite frame, gorgeous smile, and legs for days. She may not have been a tall little thing, but man, those legs just would not stop. She took a step onto the stage, and Daryl turned to Maggie, stars in his eyes.

"Who is that beautiful creature?" he asked breathlessly.

Maggie's eyes narrowed a bit and she smirked knowingly. "That right there is Miss Beth Greene. She is the best talent in this town.. She also happens to be my little sister," she said playfully.

"My bad," Daryl replied, putting his hands up in mock defeat.

"Nah," Maggie replied, "I'm used to people hitting on her vicariously through me. Just not sure I'm used to seeing them as awestruck as you are right now."

He blushed once again, opening his mouth to speak, but the sound of music and a soft voice stopped him. He turned to the stage, his eyes focusing on the angel before him. Her voice sent shivers down his spine, causing goosebumps to rise to the surface.

'Oh yeah...' He thought, 'I am definitely in deep shit now.'

Four hours later, the group was gathered around a table in the corner of the club. Maggie was off of her shift, shamelessly flirting with Glenn on one side of the table. Beth was sitting next to her sister, pounding down shots with them and every once in a while flitting her eyes up to meet Daryl's. The rest of the night flew by in a blur of drinking, dancing, and crazy fun. By the time everyone stumbled out of the bar, Daryl was sure that he had his best birthday.

"Beth," Maggie said, giggling as Glenn wrapped his arm around her, "I am going to grab a cab with Glenn and head home. We will take a rain check on our girl's night, cool?"

Beth smiled and nodded. "Be careful," she said, hugging her sister goodbye. She watched as they got into the cab and waved until it disappeared around the corner. Turning, she met Daryl's eyes and blushed, biting her bottom lip.

"C'mon," he said gruffly, taking her hand, "We can share a cab."

She smiled again and allowed him to lead her to a cab. By the time the cab reached her apartment to drop her off, both were passed out in the backseat, hands still clasped together.


	3. Back to Reality

**So I am going to go ahead and throw this chapter up in hopes that I can stay inspired. I am going to try and make the chapters longer, so it may take a little bit for more to be posted, but I will do as much as I can. I am juggling work, two big ass dogs, and a husband lol, so it tends to get difficult.**

_**Present Day**_

"And?" He asked. She could see him wince and rolled her eyes before answering.

"And you came in, stripped naked, and passed out in my bed," she said grumpily. Six months and this was the same thing that happened at least twice a week. She knew she shouldn't keep letting it happen, but she kept hoping that for some reason he might change his mind about how he sees her.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. She could see trouble in his eyes as he dressed himself, but she blew her bangs out of her face and stood up, walking to her door. She paused before looking over her shoulder at him. "I'm making you coffee," she stated, "It should be ready shortly."

"Thanks," he mumbled, the blush becoming visible on his face. He pulled his shirt on, covering the scars on his back.

_"What happened?" she once asked him._

_He frowned and turned away from her. "Nothing you need to know," he grumbled, walking out of her apartment._

She busied herself in the kitchen, making the coffee as quickly as possible. She couldn't figure out why he always called her when he was at his most vulnerable. When he had finally told her about his scars, the whiskey glaze over his eyes couldn't hide the tears. He was never the kind for emotions, this much she learned, but that night... He had finally broken.

_"My dad... He was a real dick," he said, his voice cracking slightly, "I thought I would never escape. But I did. Merle didn't find out until the night he od'ed. Sometimes I feel like he did it out of guilt. But I know that he had just took one bump too many in his own selfishness. I just... I wish I could have saved him. I still hear him sometimes. His voice taunts me when I am at my lowest. I hate being alone because of it. Thankfully I have Rick and Glenn around... And you."_

_Her eyes rose to meet his and she saw a softness that had never crossed his features before. He leaned in close, ran his finger across her lips, and sighed before closing his eyes and falling asleep._

True as clockwork, the next day he had forgotten the entire night before. She knew she was only torturing herself, but she didn't care. She knew he was alone and she didn't want him to feel like he had no one. The night Glenn and Maggie got engaged, she saw the tense smile on his face. They hadn't spoken since the wedding much, but she knew that Glenn and Daryl spent little time together.

The door to her bedroom open, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. She took a drink out of her coffee while holding his up to him. He took it gracefully from her hands and took a gulp, a small, grateful smile crossing his lips. Once she drained her cup, she pulled herself off of the dining room chair and walked towards her room for a shower. He would be gone by the time she got out, so she threw a wave behind her and closed the door.

_The cab driver woke them up once they were at her apartment. Beth looked over at Daryl and smiled at him softly, her eyes not leaving his. He looked back at her and nodded to her, pulling his hand from hers. "Thanks for splitting the cab," she said softly._

_"No problem," he replied. She reached over and took a pen from a cup in the cupholder. Grabbing his hand, she scribbled her number down and pushed it back towards him._

_"Save it in your phone and let me know if you ever need anything," she said and smiled brightly again. Before she got out, she leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "Bye," she whispered._

The hot water poured over her body and she leaned her head back, letting it run over her head. The door to the bathroom opened, making her jump. Peeking her head out of the shower curtain, she was met with the stare of ice blue eyes. He leaned over to her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you," he said, "Seriously. I do appreciate that you keep taking care of me."

She nodded and ran her hand over his cheek. "It's nothin' darlin'," she answered with a smile, "There's not much I wouldn't do for ya. You're probably one of my favorite people."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you well," he grunted, "But thank you anyways."

She grinned and pulled him closer by his collar. Planting a kiss on his cheek, she then pushed him away. "Get outta here and go to work," she ordered, "Let me kknow if you decide to go out again tonight. I'll be at the club."

He gave a curt nod and walked out. The smile fell off her face and she sighed, going back to her shower.

'I really need to get my shit together and figure out my priorities,' she thought to herself. One day, maybe, he would actually stay.


End file.
